


Prisoners

by SilverSnow9995



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnow9995/pseuds/SilverSnow9995
Summary: It's hard to be a prisoner of walls, a prisoner of circumstances. Own feelings and desires.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most canon story. And let's pretend that at the time of the third season Mikase is somewhere between 18-19 years old.

A week has passed since the coronation of History, she was able to enlist the support of citizens and become a hero queen. It seemed that the residents within the walls had finally gotten a taste of free life.  
Despite this, Levi, accompanied by several of his people, will make a small sortie to the cathedral in which Eren was kept. To stock up on crystals.  
The road was long, and the soldiers were tired. Therefore, in the evening it was decided to set up camp. Each got a job - Jean and Connie set up tents, Mikasa will go to the forest for branches for a fire, and Sasha. And Sasha should try not to eat all the supplies that they took with them and waited for Mikasa to make a fire to cook something. Haji didn't go, her head was spinning from the opportunity to start experiments again, Eren helped her.  
Mikasa bought branches in the forest. Of course she could use her equipment to move faster, but it was a shame to waste gas. And the opportunity to walk alone, without thinking about anything, was tempting. The forest met the girl with lush crowns, light freshness and enveloped her with its enveloping atmosphere. Picking up branches was nothing new for Mikama. This was one of her main assignments as a child. In childhood, which ended so quickly and unpleasantly. Trying to drive away dark thoughts from herself, the girl decided to sit down and catch her breath a little. Inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale again. That helped. The heavy thoughts were gone. For the first time in a long time, the girl enjoyed nature, freeing her eyes from the gaze of the scout. Who looked at everything from the point of view of practicality, the ability to take cover or attack. Mikasa decided to leisurely return to her place of rest.  
Fascinated by the tranquility and beauty, she strayed from her route, going to some area. It was a small meadow strewn with flowers. Blue, yellow, red, it seemed there were all the colors available to the human eye. The delightful aroma spreading in the clearing beckoned to stay here even a little longer. With a light step, Mikasa entered this world, as if alienated from everyone. After walking a little she saw something in the grass. It seems this is a man. Coming a little closer, she saw a man with a blade of grass sandwiched between his lips. Who lay with his hands behind his head. He seemed to be asleep. Captain Levy. Such a find came as a surprise to the girl. Never before had she seen such an expression on a captain's face. What was it like? Dreamy or serene. She couldn't understand exactly.  
I don’t think the captain will be happy if I disturb him, it’s time to leave” - only the girl had time to think, as in the next moment not a branch came. There was a crunch that did not escape the captain's subtle ears.  
The stalk of a blade of grass shot up, and the captain reluctantly got up, opening his eyes.  
“Ackerman?” The captain was surprised.  
"He looks at me so strange as if he sees me for the first time - the girl thought to herself - it's funny.  
"Sorry, captain, I have already completed the task and I am returning" - rapping out every word, she was about to leave.  
"Wait, you can afford to rest"  
"Captain, but a fire"  
“Nonsense, it’s not dark yet, and it’s unlikely that these idiots have coped with the installation of tents” - usually an emotionless voice, suddenly sounded for the girl in a new way.  
After a little hesitation, the girl sat down next to the captain. Not very close, not very far. She took off her backpack and lifted her head to the sky, inhaling deeply the scent of the flowers. So that this smell is sealed in her brain,when it is hard for her, she will remember this feeling. The girl felt an attentive gaze on herself. Lowering her head, she met gray eyes. As if she was in a whirlpool.  
"" Mikasa "- Levi sighed, holding out the same blade of grass like his to girl -" let yourself rest. "  
It was not an order, it sounded more like a request and the girl decided to submit, taking the thin stem from the captain's hands. "What beautiful hands he has. Strong, rough, but beautiful" - thoughts were confused in the girl's head. She lay down like him, clutching the stem in the same way, throwing her hands behind her head. Filling her lungs with fresh air. Time was lost, Mikasa was not sure,how long did they lie like that . There was peace and quiet all around. What was missing. Opening her eyes, she caught Levi's studying gaze. He was sitting very close. Did he go up to her himself or did she lie so close at first? In any case, Levi's eyes studied Mikasa's face. Some kind of pleasant anticipation filled her body. Anticipation. She didn't know what would happen next, she was captured by the gray color of his eyes. And the way his face got closer. She closed her eyes. Something lightly and imperceptibly touched her nose, then her cheeks, going down her neck, then slightly tickling her collarbone. The eyes flew open. Levi smiled slightly as he ran a blade of grass across her face. Finally, a thin edge outlined the outline of the lips. Levi's movements were neat and gentle, like a butterfly touching. Now, the Mikasa could not breathe calmly and measuredly, she eagerly gasped for air.  
"It's time for you to return" - the captain's voice brought Mikasa out of his trance. "Go, I'll be back later. I still have things to do." - Levi reached out and helped the girl to get up. She left without looking back, replaying the events that had just happened, in her head over and over again. A subtle shiver filled her body as if she were breaking. Finally she managed to get out of the forest and return to her squad. As the captain said, Jean and Connie had not yet set up their tents, but were quarreling over how and where to put them. Not patient Sasha, seeing Mikasa, ran to her. "Well, finally you came, you were gone for a long time. Oh, I would rather light a fire and eat. We were given a piece of pork with us. Mmm, now I’ll cook it quickly," Sasha said with pleasure, not paying attention to the knocked down confused girl. Mikasa did not understand what had happened, why was Levi so attractive in the clearing? Is it the intimacy of the atmosphere, or has she simply not noticed it before? She felt her cheeks glow. And the world is spinning faster.


	2. Chapter 2

And what came over me? I behave like a little boy. What did I even want? My thoughts rushed about, gathered in a hurricane and threw me off balance. The only corner that no one knew about, where I managed to find a bit of peace, was revealed today by Mikasa Ackerman.  
I could well have been angry that my privacy was violated. But for some reason I didn't want to. She appeared like a creature from another world. I used to think of her as an outstanding and strong soldier who will do her best to achieve the assigned tasks. But today, I saw her different. The way she looked at the sky and tried to breathe in all the aromas at once will remain in my memory for long. Just a beautiful picture of a man and a woman, nature, as the source of all living things. Ordinary mortals and the majestic forest, which has seen people like them more than once. And he will see it more than once in the future. Yes, I will definitely remember that, there must be at least one bright spot in my memory among the endless series of losses, blood and thirst for revenge.  
I stopped and shake my head, trying to get rid of the harsh plots floating up in my subconscious. No, not today I will still have time to skip it through frames, I will have time to acquire memories of blood and pain. And what was now I will no longer get. It must have been a miracle. Thanks to Ackerman for this. I never noticed how fragile she can be. Like a mirage. The reservation and it will disappear. Levi, Lev, and so you are trying to excuse yourself for wanting to kiss her? An inner voice pressed and screamed. Did I want to kiss? Yes! But why? I need to find the answer, otherwise it will become something that will not be solved and will give me a lot of headaches. Of course there are many obstacles, I am older than her. She is my subordinate. Are these not logical enough arguments?  
No, you don't have to build a saint out of yourself. I got cold feet. Captain Levi, the strongest soldier, the hope of mankind, chickened out to kiss the girl. I chickened out because it would hurt to attach and let go.  
I returned to camp just in time for dinner was prepared. We had dinner together with the whole squad. Sasha fell asleep, and Connie and Jean argued over who would remain the sentinel. Jean did his best to prove that he would do well. Of course, this idiot wants to be close to Ackerman. After all, today she is on duty. Blockhead, a good thrashing will prevent him. A dense, black wave rose from somewhere from the depths of my soul, overwhelming and filling everything. Mmm, jealousy. This word can be savored while enjoying the pain of one pronunciation. This is all stupid. I am jealous, the one for whom I have no rights to someone who can become a good partner for her.  
Jean's displeased groan brought me out of my thoughts, he lost to Connie in an argument and will not stay on duty. Wow, a stone fell from my soul. Today I can sleep well if I succeed.  
Mikasa remained silent all evening, desperately looking away from me. And now, about to leave, I left the order on duty, our eyes finally met. Damn, I'm in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa POV  
Our sortie ended well. We have collected the required number of crystals, they will go away from the hands of city residents to illuminate their homes.  
On the way back, we did not find a single titanium, which is very unusual. Too easy for what is happening.  
Almost all the time, when my head was not occupied with thoughts about what to do, my thoughts wandered and returned to the captain. And to Eren. To my confusion from the situation in the clearing was added a feeling of guilt. I feel like a traitor. So much time and energy occupied my thoughts about the safety of Eren's life, and now Levi breaks out there with his stupid smile and a request to rest.  
Such pleasant moments I have not yet lived. With no one. And in general I was not so close to anyone, at such a level. Yes, I amaze side by side with different people, but at the right time I will lend my shoulder and support my friends. But it was a personal moment. Until recently, I was happy with how the story hit Levi. And now, embarrassed, I look away from him. After he returned from the clearing, I also did not meet his gaze, but before interceding on duty, it happened. At that moment, the body seemed to have passed a small ripple, and I felt warm and comfortable. The eyes remained the same, but something appeared in them. Some kind of light, as if only a flaming flame. You need to try to leave these thoughts and talk with Eren as soon as possible. Maybe he can help me understand what's going on. I am confused, I am depressed, I am afraid. I'm afraid there is too much Levi in my head.  
Upon returning, it turned out that Hange dragged Eren somewhere, either for new experiments, or for data collection. They didn't exactly explain to us. Apparently, Hanji also failed to convey what she would do. After all, when a beacon of knowledge is burning in front of her, she gets confused, tarotot and runs to meet the unknown. Well, all that's left is to wait.

Levi POV  
Hanji as usual. Well, I'll have to wait, I need to talk to the Yeager.  
I often said that I did not understand what Mikasa found in him. And I still don’t understand. But I need to know what he found in her. Why keeps with her as a master with a faithful dog. As unnecessary, he screams, and out of boredom he stretches out his hands. This arrogance is annoying. Mikasa does not deserve such a relationship. Perhaps I, too, could not give her what she should have. But Eren is definitely not suitable for these purposes. But for that, I better cope with this stupid desire to find out. I need not to touch Mikasa. Moreover, there was nothing. We just ended up in one place at the same time. I can handle it.  
As time went on, Hanji and Eren had been gone for about a month.  
All this time, I kept my interaction with Ackerman to a minimum. He gave orders without looking at her. In turn, she stayed away from me, clever girl. This is right, it will be so good.  
No matter how I hid and tried to convince myself, she did not leave my thoughts. Day after day. Unknowingly, she herself lightly, the dancing one walked in my solar plexus. Knocking all the air out of my lungs. And the soil from under my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Training, finally, there is an opportunity to throw out your emotions, without revealing to whomever you want, and the opportunity to calm yourself down, physically killing yourself.  
Today was just that day, the practice of close combat was practiced.  
Why? It's like the titans will fight us one-on-one. A useless skill, Mikasa thought.  
But an order is an order and it is not discussed. Also, the use will be made of preparation for a fight with knives.  
Jean fell into a pair with the girl. It was light love. Several movements, dodge, attack and Mikasa's knife was at Jean's throat.  
“Bad, Ackerman,” Captain Levy's voice rang out deafeningly.  
Everyone fell silent and stood in their places, deeply surprised by such an exclamation. After all, if Mikasa does something wrong, then what to say about them?  
"Jean, stand up" - the girl's voice sounded sharper than she wanted. But dealing with emotions was difficult.  
Under the captain's watchful gaze, Mikasa attacked Jean, and again he could not resist her.  
“Bad,” the captain repeated again. Then he went to Jean and took the knife from his hands.  
Everyone opened their mouths. Mikasa was at a loss, a month of trying to escape from herself, a month of trying to escape from him, and he would just question her ability like that?  
"Attack" - Levi's voice sounded cold and firm, though there was a smirk on his face.  
"How confident he is in himself, such a son of a bitch! Never mind, I'll wipe that whimper from his face." - the girl quickly found herself near the captain, but he quickly returned from her attacks. He tried to attack, but Mikase managed to avoid his blows. He was not as simple as Jean, she was not as experienced as Levy. That is why, after their prickly, whimsical dance, Levi took over. Reflecting another attack, he made a false attack, to which the girl reacted. At that moment, he clasped her hands in the lock and held out to him, Mikasa tried to escape, but nothing worked. On her back she felt how often and quickly his chest rose, yet she managed to tire him. This was little consolation. With an elegant movement of his hand, Levi took the knife from the girl's clutched hands. Applause was heard around, everyone was delighted with this fight.  
But the captain was in no hurry to light his hands.  
"You are doing too many unnecessary movements. And you think too much." - the captain whispered in the ear of the angry girl.  
The last attempt to throw off his hands was unsuccessful, and the captain's lips lightly touched her ear. It was invisible to others, but tangible to Mikasa. She was so amazed that she stopped trying to escape.  
"That's all for today, you can be free" - the captain released Mikasa and headed for the exit.  
Mikasa remained distraught and depressed again.  
Everyone around was noisily talking about something.  
“Don't be so upset, you don't have a face on.” - Sasha wanted to somehow support her friend seeing her despair. - "You were not inferior to him. It was a fight of equals."  
Mikasa nodded gratefully and decided to leave the training site.  
The girl felt confused, because of his sudden attention and his strength, and depressed because Levi seemed to have touched her with a knife and released her onto the gun again, what she was trying to crush.  
She was angry at him, at herself. He was right, she has a lot of personal thoughts. She scolded herself for thinking about how his scent seemed to her near and dear, how warm she was in his hands and how his breath burned his skin when he whispered.  
Once again, at least once more, she wanted to feel it again. Unbeknownst to herself, the girl reached her berth. Unsolicited tears rolled down her cheeks as Mikasa desperately tried to control herself. But it didn't get any easier.  
"You need to overcome yourself, it will hurt a little and this feeling will pass" - from this autosuggestion it became even worse and the tears turned into sobs. There is no point in fighting, I have to let myself go. From fatigue and powerlessness, the girl soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Thoughts rushed like a whirlwind in my head, feelings boiled in my chest.  
"I must see him."  
Steps, doors, corridors.  
"I have to see him and I will understand everything."  
In fact, Mikasa has already understood everything, but it's hard to admit to myself.  
" I'll understand everything."  
Mikasa saw Eren from afar due to his busyness they were unable to talk. But the girl already understood the difference.  
In search of Eren, the girl came to the main building. Just a couple of minutes and she will understand everything.  
Climbing the stairs, the girl saw Eren and History, contained with a hand. And she was numb. The way History looked at him. The way he held onto her waist was unmistakable.  
"Mikasa!" The couple exclaimed simultaneously. The girl responded with a slight bow.  
"Mikasa, can we talk?" Eren said unexpectedly. And History squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
"Ofcourse."  
History wisely decided to leave they.  
"What you saw, I should have long ago" - Eren's speech became incoherent.  
"No" - the girl snapped.  
"Um, me"  
“You don't have to, thanks.” It only took Mikasa a glance at the couple to understand. They are family, no jealousy, no anger, joy for him.  
“Thank you, thank you,” the girl hugged Eren slightly, then began to run.  
"Mikasa, Mikasa" - at first he tried to catch up with her, but in physical strength he lost to her. So he gave up.  
"I hope she doesn't hurt."  
Mikasa's heart jumped and stopped somewhere in his throat. Hot blood rushed to her face. She understood everything. Yes, she and Eren are connected, but they are family. But she is free. Her heart and destiny are in her hands.  
Unbeknownst to herself, she found herself standing on the street and looking at the sky. Imperceptibly she realized that water was running down her face, and she was all wet.  
"Ackerman, return to the barracks immediately" - what a pleasant voice. I wonder whose. Closed in the vacuum of her thoughts, the girl lost touch with reality.  
“Ackerman, you'll get sick! Do you hear? " - care?  
"Ackerman!"  
Someone took her hands forcibly.  
Consciousness began to return to normal a little. Mikasa saw Levi's worried face in front of her.  
“Hmm, not at all typical for him. - thought the girl. And the next moment I heard laughter, explosive, terrible. And only then she realized that she was laughing.  
"Mikasa, what?"  
"I am free, I am free" - the girl did not allow the captain to finish. This is an important discovery she must communicate.  
"I amree" - I wanted to shout and laugh again Levi is smart, he will understand. And if not, I will repeat.  
"I" - this time interrupted Mikasa. The captain's soft lips muffled her impulses.  
Stupor, shock, desire. Was there anything before this moment? A gentle touch began to flare up. Small needles pierced the girl's body. The captain's hands, holding the girl tightly, parted, the kiss ended.  
"Return to the barracks" - the man simply said, throwing his cloak on Mikasa and left.  
The girl was left alone. The storm has died down, calm has come. She wandered towards the barracks, lightly touching her lips.  
"So gentle and persistent." - from her thoughts Mikasa blushed, hoping that she would feel Levi's attention again.


	6. Chapter 6

Delicious food and wine can work wonders. Therefore, it was decided to encourage the soldiers and arrange a small holiday for them. For no reason, just for what they are, for the fact that their hearts beat in a single insane impulse.  
The black-haired girl let go of herself. She let go and forgot herself in the general fun. Here and there exclamations were heard, someone sang, and Mikasa danced hand in hand with Sasha.  
She danced and did not notice the captain's attentive gaze. She danced and did not notice Eren approaching her. When the girls danced and decided to rest, he approached Mikasa.  
Mikasa, I'm sorry - the guy was alarmed. He expected different reactions, tears, hysterics. But not joy. The way Mikasa took their conversation made him happy and a little prickly.  
Stop it, I'm fine - the girl answered with a smile and decided to be alone with her thoughts.  
2 days have passed since its comprehension, 2 days since the captain paid no attention to her.  
A small figure stood in her way. The man was busy looking at the sky.  
"How atypical for him" - a similar thought had already visited the girl.  
"Ackerman, enjoy the holiday while you have the opportunity" - the captain's subtle ear recognized her presence.  
“You know, captain, I will take your advice. It is useful sometimes to use the moment” - her words sounded cocky, maybe she will regret it, but now she is drunk and brave.  
"Hah" - the captain grinned and began to step closer. Mikasu was filled with a mixture of feelings, anticipation and fear.  
He came very close and she closed her eyes. After a moment, she felt a slight ripple of air near her face. Opening her eyes, she saw how the captain's hand was almost on her face, they were separated quite a bit.  
"If I manage to cope with myself, it does not mean that I do not feel the desire" - his hand continued to slide through the air near her face. - "I can feel you Mikasa."  
It was a bizarre, but such a warm caress that the girl in a fit reached out to the captain's cheek, stiffened when her fingers almost touched his skin. She decided to reciprocate and ran her hand in air near his cheek, chin - "I can feel you too."  
Their strange scene was interrupted by Sasha, who wanted company for the dances.  
The forces gradually left the young soldiers and all inevitably dragged themselves to sleep.

Mikasa shared a room with Sasha. They decided to leave the window open, the fresh air perfectly refreshes the room and would help to sober up sooner. Mikasa closed her eyes and forgot herself.  
Some rustle woke the girl up. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the source of the noise. It turned out to be the captain jumping off the windowsill.  
The girl's amazement was indescribable.  
"If someone told me that I would climb out the window to the girl, I would not believe it." - said the captain and burst out laughing.  
"But why are you here?"  
"Our conversation prompted me to think that there is no need to lose what is important," the captain's voice filled the room.  
The girl hesitantly approached the man, he did not move away. He just reached out and touched her cheek. Not in the air for real.  
He pulled her closer and kissed her. Passionately, strongly. Her hands tangled in his hair. The girl's hearing was touched by a groan, loud, pleading.  
“Is this, is this how I sound?” - the girl could not believe that she could be so vulnerable.  
Pulling back, Levi took the girl in his arms and laid her on the bed. His eyes burned. He wanted her.  
Lips pressed to her neck. And Mikasa lost the ability to think coherently. A hot tongue went over the collarbone. And she began to choke. There was not enough air and she almost fainted.  
"Mikasa, Mikasa. Are you okay?"  
Girls patted on the shoulder, bringing to life.  
"Mikasa! How are you?"  
The room was filled with moonlight, the freshness of the night air filling the room. Before her Mikasa saw an alarmed Sasha.  
"You were so tossing and turning and choking. I already wanted to call for help."  
"It's okay, I just went overboard." - it was just a dream, this thought made the girl blush deeply.  
"Ahh, I understand I took a little nap and I felt better. We had a great rest today, how wonderful the food was, and how delicious the wine was," Sasha said dreamily. "I came when you were already asleep, I drank a lot, so it seemed to me that you have grown animal ears "- said Sasha, still not completely sober.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi sat at a table filled with huge piles of papers, folders, reports and hoped that Hange would find not the most hopeless assistant.  
The door to the office swung open.  
"Wait a minute," Levi answered, raising his hand in the air, without looking up from the document. When he finished with him, he finally turned his attention to the newcomer.  
Hange! Fuck you, the captain thought to himself.  
On the threshold, shifting from foot to foot, stood none other than Mikasa Ackerman.  
Deciding that it would not be easier, he went to her.  
"So, your task is to draw up old reports in a new form. Naturally, everything should be done carefully and without mistakes." - Levi escorted Mikasa to a place that was located on the opposite of his own.  
A couple of clarifying questions and the work began to boil. As expected of her, Mikasa did a great job. Of course, Hange knew who to choose. But remembering her sly expression on her face, Levi realized that she had figured it out long ago. At times, taking a break, he allowed himself to look at the girl in front of him. The black hair in the dim light seemed to grow even darker.  
Her movements were somehow sharp, broken, and her cheeks were red. From the moment she was in the room, the girl did not look up at the captain.  
"Mikasa, take a rest" - the girl turned to Levi and saw an cup of tea.  
It was past midnight, but they were getting through faster than the captain expected, so a little break wouldn't hurt.  
“Is something bothering you?” Such an innocent question made her cheeks glow more intensely than before.  
Recalling a dream she had recently, being alone at night in the same room, it was exciting and embarrassing for Mikasa.  
"It's okay, I'm just tired"  
"It's sad to hear that, I don't want to lose the best fighter," Levi said with a grin. With this praise, Mikasa's heart jumped to her throat, she finally looked at the captain. He drank tea calmly, in his own special manner.  
The girl wanted to answer something, but nothing needed was found.  
The night rightfully captured the time, the walls reflected the light of the candles more strongly, the tea was running out, and there were no suitable words.  
Levy didn't seem to mind at all. He still held the mug, sometimes fixing his gaze at one point.  
"Time passes faster than you notice it" - the silence was interrupted by the calm voice of a man.  
His hair fell over his forehead, his back was straight like a string, his manner can attract the attention of different people. But at the same time, everything about him could be scary. But like everything terrible and unknown, this man was so attractive that Mikasa instantly focused her attention on his words. As if bewitched.  
"Sounds like you're tired of this speed"  
The captain went to the window and leaned against the frame, looking into the distance - "No, not at all." - the captain breathed in fresh, night air - "Tired of proving that I deserve to live in this world" - the captain continued with a bitter smile - "I already know that I am worthy"  
"Maybe" - the girl held out uncertainly - "Is there anything else you deserve?"  
Levi turned, his gaze fixed on the girl's eyes. Something changed in his eyes, sadness replaced thoughtfulness, then a light appeared, which slowly began to smolder and go out. Then he stepped in her direction, the girl got up from the chair. The captain was now standing in front of her. Despite the difference in height, Mikasa did not feel superior. At that moment she was waiting.  
The girl closed her eyes and felt a soft touch on her face. The captain took her face in his hands and kissed her. Tender touches gave way to strong and imperious ones. He pulled her closer to him, she buried herself in his hair. As if merging, no one wanted to let go. For a short moment, Levi pulled back, as if out of breath, from the feeling that his chest was in pain. But again he kissed the girl who trusted him. Which showed a different self. A secret. Which she gave him.  
"Everyone get together in the yard, urgently. Livelier" - Hange's voice rang out in the corridor.  
The couple that had just dissolved in each other immediately returned to reality. Mikasa hurried to the exit, but Levi managed to quickly squeeze her hands. This was something necessary, dear.  
All those in the barracks went out into the street, and most of them represented a crowd of sleepy youths.  
"The patrol has reported that a group of titans is heading towards us. We still have time to prevent their attack. So Levi, Eren and Mikasa are coming with me. Everyone else is staying here, Hange is in charge." Erwin gave orders in an even voice.  
Titans, who were noticed by the patrol, were approaching towards the forest, in which there were often sorties.  
"Well, this simplifies the task, everything will go well," Mikasa said quietly, as if calming herself. Some kind of internal panic grew. Something will happen.  
As expected, they overtook them in the forest, 6 titans with whom they managed pretty quickly.  
Everyone was using the UPM, Erwin moved in front, then Eren. Then Levi and Mikasa. Mikasa - who loved flying on her device so much. Feeling a little moment of freedom.  
Crunch.  
Immediately behind Mikasa, a titan appeared, which they did not notice.  
Panic.  
"Mikasa" - Eren's shout tore through the silence of the forest. The guy rather began to move towards the girl.  
"Eren, stop, we" - to finish Erwin did not give the sound of the UPM Levi, who rushed to the girl.  
She was confused, her eyes filled with tears, the captain was close. The titan reached out and squeezed his palm.  
"Mikasa" is Eren's hysterical scream.  
"She can't, she can't leave like that," in the captain's head flickered. He was about to attack, when the titan's palm opened, it seemed this creature was perplexed. Something small slipped out of his hand.  
"Mikasa" - the captain grabbed a slender body, it was unusually light and strange. After flying around and hitting the titan in the back, Levi headed towards the commander and Eren. The titan fell to the ground with a loud sound.  
“What am I? Am I alive?” The girl's eyes opened wide, in front of her she saw a distant Levi. “Strange, this is not his most common state. It struck him that I screwed up? Is he disappointed? "- thoughts rushed about, confusing.  
The girl heard Erwin and Eren approaching.  
"Why is the captain still holding me in his arms? I feel good."  
Their escorts finally got to them.  
"Mikasa" - at first Eren's loud, joyful voice - "Mikasa, you" - the bewilderment in her friend's voice strained the girl.  
"What and what happened?" - the girl did not understand.  
At that moment, Levi finally put her on her feet.  
She stood up but was discouraged. She looked up at everyone.  
She looked around her surprised friends - "I don't understand, I'm even lower than the captain." - the girl lowered her eyes and saw a pair of paws.  
"What? What's wrong with me?" - Mikasa wanted to say, but only came - "Ooooo"  
The soldiers stood and did not know what to do, and a fox darted in front of them.


End file.
